


remember

by impulserun



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier thinks he knows the blond gaping at him from the campus quad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as either a platonic or romantic relationship. Written b/c the AI that determines where the characters walk in my game keeps planting Steve in front of the damn HYDRA ship thing.
> 
> Also because the person who designed the Winter Soldier's get-up in AVAC knows how to hurt me.

The blond walking around the campus quad has a target painted on his back. Concentric circles and a star on a shield.

The Soldier knows him.

“Who’s that?” he asks.

“That’s Captain America,” his mentor tells him. “He’s your target. Your mission.”

He frowns slightly, crosses his arms.

“I know him,” he says, cautiously, testing the taste of the words as they roll off his tongue.

His mentor snorts.

“I should certainly hope so,” he tells him, “or all that training’d be useless.”

Down in the quad, the blond turns around. There’s a star on his chest, like the one the Soldier wears on his clothes. He wonders absentmindedly if he has a star on his arm to match.

His eyes are blue. The Soldier knows this much from the files. But he knows, too, that there are flecks of green in those eyes. He remembers them in a face much smaller, though – remembers them bright and smiling and happy.

The blond looks upset, now.

The Soldier frowns.

_I know him_.

The Soldier shakes his head slightly. Pushes the thoughts away.

They are irrelevant to the mission at hand.

_I know him_.


End file.
